


the dragon master

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Fairy Tail, ravemaster
Genre: Action/Adventure, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Romance, kink tober facbook challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: after Natsu saves Lucy she has sideffct of the sleeping spell enters a bdsm realtionship with Natsu, and Haru buys ellie they go to Feiore  what the two couples dont know is thaires a  guild watching in the shadows what the guild want? read to find out mild LuxErza and mild Lux levy and mildLux Cana





	the dragon master

Lucy just joined Fairy Tail, but from her attempted enslavement she had a side effect. She felt submissive but dominate too and horny a lot.

She was walking to the guild, when she stops at a fetish shop and enters. She buys some things and heads to the guild.

She walks in and Cana, Levi, and Erza notice what's in the bag. They sneak a peak, then take her to fairy hill. It was big like Mason it was beautiful inside.

They go to Levy room and take stuff out. "Mmm a slave collar, a belly dancer/ slave cloths. What's wrong Lu?".

Levi asked and Lucy answered." Since I was almost enslaved, I have weird feelings/ urges." She tells them what she feels.

Levi looks for a cure, for the side effect of the sleep spell. They weren't any. Lucy put the collar on "Mmm how many masters and mistress can I have?"

Cana said," As many as you want."

Lucy replies, "Ok I want a test mistress." Levi then took her to her room.

"Mm what do I make you do?" Levi said, as she pondered. Lucy waited on an order.

Levi then said. "Play with yourself." Lucy blushed but the urge forces her too. She gets undressed and rubs her breasts and rubs her clit, she began to moan .

Levi gave a perverted smirk on her lips then said. "Let's play some games." They set down.

Levi said, "Truth or dare?"

Lucy then said,"Truth." Levi gave a look of amusement on her face.

"Ok who do you love, and who do you want as you true master or mistress?" Lucy then said quickly. "Nahas Natsu!" It sound like she said, blabber.

Levi "So you like Natsu good choice. He's smart." Levi got snacks. Both ate then read and wrote, then went to bed.

Next day Lucy wakes up, gets a shower with Levi and goes to the guild. She walks up to Natsu, and takes him to her apartment. "Will you be my master?" Natsu then shook his head yes.

He then made up a contract. She read it and then singed it. She got in her belly dancing suite from the store, it's pink and has pink flowers on the bra and loin cloth its very revealing. It has gold arm bracelets and silver ankle bracelets on her.

Lucy put it on and said, "What do you want me to do master?"

Natsu thought "Clean my house." They go to his house and she see it's a mess.

She began cleaning his house, then night fell. Lucy made a great and humble dinner for her master. It was chicken and corn with nice wine and a candle lit dinner.

Lucy then said. "Master I come from a rich family and my mother died. " Natsu looked at her. At this he said," I looking for my adoptive father. He's a dragon named Igneel."

They went to sleep. The next morning they got up at dawn. Lucy changed into her white and blue top with heart on it, with a vest it reveals her stomach with black skirt on.

They went to the guild. Levi sees her walks over to her. "How's it coming with you master?" She asked in a wondering tone.

Lucy looked around blushed and said, "It's fine." she said in a hushed tone. As Levi took Lucy to the back of the guild, a hidden door opened and they went in.

To a hidden room with rope and other kinky things Lucy blushed. Throw a pillow in the center and get in your undergarments." Lucy does as she's ordered too, because of the urge pulsing thru her body, its warm like and tingly.

Erza, Cana, and Levi get around her staring at her bare body. "Time for training Lucy," Erza said as she got a whip using it too hit the floor making a crack sound.

Lucy jumped and yelped.. Levi licked her lips and rubbed Lucy's ass and said. "You've got the ass and body of a Goddess Lu." Lucy moans.

Erza rubs her breasts while Cana fingers her, but keeps her virginity in tack. Lucy moans as her cum rose. She then came.

"Eat the cum!" The three demanded. Lucy began licking it with her tongue. After that she was writing notes about safe words.

Then she looked at the time."You're dismissed Lucy." Erza said as they walk out of the hidden room. She went back to Natsu's and cooked dinner .

He came home from a job tired. He was resting and she came in and rubbed his shoulders. He moaned as he felt better. She then served him dinner.

She was on her knees while feeding Natsu. He ate and finished. "You can eat now." She then eats.

***Elsewhere at the Symphonia Kingdom***

There is a guy with silver hair, spiky with royal cloths in a auction house. A girl with brown hair, black eyes, hot body, dancing Haru bidd got her. The woman was handed to him.

"Whats you name?" She then said. "It's Ellie master." They walk to his carriage and head to his castle .

"I am Haru." They make it to his kingdom. The place they enter was a big and beautiful place. A woman with black hair and eyes walk in, it's Haru's sister.

"Brother we have a meeting with princess of Faeroe in a week." Haru showed Eliie to her room. She got things and put them up.

Ellie smiles at this. It was better than most of her old masters. She lays in bed and sleeps. She gets up at dawn and fixes Haru's family breakfast. Then came in, a man with long silver hair he looked like Haru.

He also has blue eyes, like Haru. His name is Gale Glory and his wife came in. She has long black hair and brown eyes good looking woman, her Name is Sakura Glory .

Beside Sakura is her daughter, Cattleya Glory she looked just like Sakura, Ellie smiled said."Good morning masters and mistress" she said, with joy in her voice.

She gave them their food and they ate."Mmm she a keeper, Haru," said Gale Haru . She packed the girls stuff.

They head to Fiore. They made it in a month. The castle was big there was a girl with s a slim, petite young woman.

She has wavy light green hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back with two strands that frame her face, as well as a set of tufts that obscure the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Hisui has large dark green eyes with long eyelashes.

Haru smiles and said." I am Haru, this is my sister Cattleya." They all ate and talked then went to bed.

End of chapter 1 of the dragon master


End file.
